Sahuagin
Encyclopedia Entry Aquatic monsters that live near the shores of bodies of fresh water such as rivers and marshes. They're also called “hangyojin.” They are hunters who use their webbed hands and feet to swim around freely, accurately subduing prey in the water. Normally, they’re emotionless like fish, and they hardly ever speak, so reading their thoughts isn't an easy thing to do. thumb|left|Most parts of their scales normally float free from their skin, and when having sex with a man, they can easily take in a penis by moving them aside. When a man they're fond of comes near the water's edge, they move through the water, silently creeping up to him, then quickly leaping out to attack and begin a sexual assault. Contrary to the weak impressions they give off, intercourse with them is very passionate and intense. They appear to be mute and emotionless, but their love is revealed not through words or facial expressions, but through the sex itself. They express gratitude and fondness through cuddling and deep kissing, and when they want to express their love for a man, they push him down and jump right into sex without saying a word. From an outsider's perspective, it just looks like rape, but the wild sex is their greatest expression of love. In spite of their extremely quiet nature, they express their love for a man very frequently through kissing, fondling, and sex. As one can see, unlike their cold, silent exteriors, their interiors are actually hidden full of love and rich emotion. Furthermore, while they're engaged in sex with the man they love their ordinarily emotionless expression undergoes an unbelievable change, revealing great ecstasy and rich emotion. Even though they don't talk too much ordinarily, during mating they naturally start to utter words of temptation and moan in ecstasy endlessly. What looks like clothing that they are wearing is actually a part of their scales. These scales can be taken off or moved aside to make it convenient for having sex with a man. Occasionally, they molt, removing and discarding these scales. The shed scales can be worn as clothing, and there is a demand for them even among other monsters. These tight-fitting clothes emphasize the lines of a girl's body no matter what her figure, glisten in an alluring manner when wet, and can easily allow for sex with a man just by moving them a bit to the side. It is not difficult to imagine why these clothes would be treasured by monsters. Subspecies *Kappa Q&A Information :Refer to: Q&A with Kenkou Cross Trivia *Like the kappa, a sahuagin's "swimsuit" is in fact just the form her scales take as they grow out from her body, though it seems it can be shed and made into suits worn by other monsters (source: World Guide 1 Monster's Clothes, and Kappa book profile). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Sahuagin book profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page sahuaginjapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Sahuagin.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:sahuagin.png|Their personality completely changes when they are coupled with a man, the cold mask of a hunter disappears to make way for a wide range of loving expressions towards the man they are joined with. |-|Fan Artwork= sahuagin 2.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T sahuagin 1.jpg otusaha1.jpg 1440098180497.jpg|Art by Loen meinwaifu.jpeg|Art by Barbariank 52051774_p0.png|http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52051774 1461580752499.jpg ex4EnXF.png 1471884439882.jpg 1473593233588.jpg|Sahuagin fish tumblr_ofudatA5VN1stljsho1_1280.png|By http://magnificentmicrowave.tumblr.com/post/152492723352/day-27-sahuagin-she-grumpo magnificentmicrowave CzUtvEbUkAABDwI.jpg|By https://twitter.com/ichimu133/status/807602255486599168 43597018_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43597018 tumblr_olpleaTyCa1vdwcbco2_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/157515986397/ya-all-the-time-but-for-some-reason-i-always buck-satan fd6b0d040e1f200683ea419b9f97ae0a817b6e67cc362c953660fdeac8043516.png|By http://blankscanvas.deviantart.com/art/Papa-Up-665143811 blankscanvas 61988377_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61988377 D0Uiz4VUcAA4H3E.jpg ef94d6e27b2d85d46d7a1395d48437103334c27df9959f2689d3ed014976503c.jpeg 489f174ed936e7209f52248033745aca314bca56e642b08c2a8bbc0178244e23.jpg 20190607_115840.jpg D-XSmGuW4AAjhix.jpg|by AltairLeVega 75923030_p0.jpg|by Udetamago sahuagin1.png|Sahuagin 77045403_p0.jpg|by EightKind still fresh.jpg 1571166384764.jpg EQgrCzhXsAMi047.jpg|by Vadaboob |-|Recolors= SahuaginRecolor1.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Sahuagin Family Category:Aquatic Type Category:Poor at expressing emotions Category:Gentle